kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Critical Finish
into Gashacon Weapon to activate the Critical Finish.]] is the name used for the Gashacon Weapons' finishers, except for Gashacon Bugvisor. Riders Ex-Aid= *Gashacon Breaker ** ***'Hammer:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy smash to the enemy. ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy spinning slash to the enemy. ** ***'Hammer:' ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy spinning slash to the enemy while riding on Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2. ** ***'Hammer:' Ex-Aid channels the energy from the Kamen Riders that came before him and delivers a powerful smash to the enemy, the logo explode into bursts of thunder energy, causing a massive explosion together. ***'Blade:' ** ***'Hammer:' ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid traps the enemy with a giant energized orange and then slashes the enemy. The slashes represent orange slices. The attack is simillar to Gaim's Naginata Musou Slicer. Mighty Critical Finish Thrust (Prelude).jpeg|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) (Prelude) Mighty Critical Finish Thrust (Prelude (2)).jpeg|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) (Prelude (Enhanced)) Mighty Critical Finish Thrust.jpeg|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) Mighty Critical Finish Slash (Prelude).jpeg|Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) Mighty Critical Finish Slash.jpeg|Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) Bakusou CF Prelude.png|Bakusou Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) Bakusou CF Slashing.png|Bakusou Critical Finish (Blade) Ganbarizing Critical Finish 1.png|Ganbarizing Critical Finish (Hammer) (Prelude) Ganbarizing Critical Finish 2.png|Ganbarizing Critical Finish (Hammer) (Step 1: Ganbarizing logo) Ganbarizing explosion.png|Ganbarizing Critical Finish (Hammer) (Step 2: Explosion) Toukenden Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude).jpeg|Toukenden Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) Toukenden start finisher.png|Toukenden Critical Finish (Blade) (Step 1: Slash) Toukenden Orange.png|Toukenden Critical Finish (Blade) (Step 2: Energy Orange trapping) Toukenden slashing.png|Toukenden Critical Finish (Blade) (Step 3: Orange Slices) *Gashacon Key Slasher **Main Finisher *** ****'Blade:' Ex-Aid Level XX R creates another Gashacon Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating an orange and teal energy X cross slash at the enemy. ****'Axe:' Ex-Aid Level XX R creates another Gashacon Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating an orange energy slash at the enemy. ****'Gun:' **Gashat combinations ***Mighty Action X **** *****'Blade:' *****'Axe:' *****'Gun:' Ex-Aid Level XX L or R delivers two powerful energy blasts that takes the form of Mighty and Robot Gamer. **** *****'Blade:' *****'Axe:' *****'Gun:' **** *****'Blade:' *****'Axe:' *****'Gun:' **** *****'Blade:' *****'Axe:' *****'Gun:' ***Taddle Quest **** *****'Blade:' *****'Axe:' *****'Gun:' **** *****'Blade:' *****'Axe:' *****'Gun:' ***Bang Bang Shooting **** *****'Blade:' *****'Axe:' *****'Gun:' **** *****'Blade:' *****'Axe:' *****'Gun:' ***Bakusou Bike **** *****'Blade:' *****'Axe:' *****'Gun:' **** *****'Blade:' *****'Axe:' *****'Gun:' Duplicate sword creating.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Blade) (Duplicate sword) Mighty Brothers Critical Finish pose.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Blade) (Orange and Teal Energy) Mighty Brothers Critical Finish prelim.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude Screen) Mighty Brothers Critical Finish slash.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Blade) (Double X Slash) Mighty Brothers CF Axe Mode screen.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Axe) (Prelude) Mighty Brothers CF Axe Mode prelude.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Axe) Action Robots Critical Finish.png|Robots Action (or Action Robots) Critical Finish (Gun) (Prelude) Action Robots CF Blast.png|Robots Action (or Action Robots) Critical Finish (Gun) |-| Brave= *Gashacon Sword ** ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy. ***'Ice:' Brave freezes the enemy and slides to the enemy to slash them consecutively. ** ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a fiery musical slash to the enemy. The pattern of the strike's resembling a spinning G Clef note. ****Quest Gamer Level 2: ****Beat Quest Gamer Level 3: ***'Ice:' Taddle Critical Finish Fire Slash (Prelude).jpeg|Taddle Critical Finish (Fire) (Prelude) Taddle Critical Finish Fire Slash.jpeg|Taddle Critical Finish (Fire) Taddle Critical Finish Ice Slash (Prelude).jpeg|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) (Prelude) Taddle Critical Finish Ice Slash.jpeg|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) DoReMiFa Critical Finish Fire Slash (Prelude).jpeg|DoReMiFa Critical Finish (Fire) (Prelude) DoReMiFa Critical Finish Fire Slash.jpeg|DoReMiFa Critical Finish (Fire) |-| Snipe= *Gashacon Magnum ** ***'Handgun:' ***'Rifle:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. This is attack is also capable of attacking an invisible enemy. ** ***'Handgun:' Snipe deliver a bullet that resembles a target for shooting that impales the enemy at jet-like speed. ****Shooting Gamer Level 2: ****Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3: ***'Rifle:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. ** ***'Handgun:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast that takes the form of the Gekitotsu Smasher. ***'Rifle:' BangBang Critical Finish Rifle (Prelude).jpeg|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Rifle) (Prelude) BangBang Critical Finish Rifle (Step 1- Firing).jpeg|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Rifle) (Step 1: Firing) BangBang Critical Finish Rifle Blast.jpeg|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Rifle) Gekitotsu Critical Finish Handgun (Prelude).jpeg|Gekitotsu Critical Finish (Handgun) (Prelude) Gekitotsu Critical Finish Handgun.jpeg|Gekitotsu Critical Finish (Handgun) |-| Lazer= *Gashacon Sparrow ** ***'Arrow:' Lazer shoots several arrows at enemies, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command (In this case, a kick), can impales the enemy in high speed. ***'Sickle:' Lazer delivers a powerful energy double slash to the enemy. Girigiri CF Loading.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) (Prelude) Girigiri CF Arrows.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) (Step 1: Firing Arrows) Girigiri CF Striking.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) Girigiri CF Prelude (Sickle).png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Sickle) (Prelude) Double EARider Fnisher.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Sickle) |-| Genm= *Gashacon Sparrow ** ***'Arrow:' Genm shoots several arrows at enemies, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command (In this case, a kick), can impales the enemy in high speed. ***'Sickle:' Genm delivers a powerful energy double slash to the enemy. ** ***'Arrow:' Genm delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. ***'Sickle:' Genm Giri Giri Critical Finish.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Sickle) Bang Bang Critical Finish Gashacon Sparrow Arrow Prelude.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Arrow) (Prelude) Genm BBS Defending.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Arrow) Combinations * **'Blade and Ice:' Ex-Aid uses the Gashacon Sword to create an ice path toward his enemy, which also freezes the target. Then he slides on the path to charge at the target, and use both the Gashacon Breaker and Gashacon Sword to perform powerful slashes. * : Brave, Snipe and Lazer, in their Level 3 forms, perform a combination of their finishers with their weapons (Gashacon Sword in Fire Mode, Gashacon Magnum in Rifle Mode and Gashacon Sparrow in Arrow Mode). * : Brave and Snipe, in their Level 2 forms, perform a combination of their finishers with their weapons (Gashacon Sword in Fire Mode, Gashacon Magnum in Handgun Mode), firing a volley of fiery treble clefs and missiles at multiple enemies. * **'Fire and Arrow:' Genm uses the Gashacon Sword and Gashacon Sparrow to fire a flaming Drago Knight Bugster Union at his enemies. Mighty Taddle Critical Finish Blade-Ice (Prelude - Ice Slide).jpeg|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Prelude - Ice Slide) Mighty Taddle Critical Finish Blade-Ice (Prelude - Screen).jpeg|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Prelude - Screen) Mighty Taddle Critical Finish Blade-Ice.jpeg|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) DRMFB GG JET CF Prelude.png|DoReMiFa Jet Giri Giri Critical Finish (Fire, Rifle and Arrow) (Prelude) DRMFB_GG_JET_CF_Triple_shooting.png|DoReMiFa Jet Giri Giri Critical Finish (Fire, Rifle and Arrow) DRMF Jet CF Screen.png|DoReMifa Jet Critical Finish (Fire and Handgun) (Prelude) DRMF Jet CF Loading.png|DoReMiFa Jet Critical Finish (Fire and Handgun) (Prelude: Loading) DRMF Jet CF Missiles and Notes.png|DoReMiFa Jet Critical Finish (Fire and Handgun) (Missile and Music Notes) Taddle Drago Knight Critical Finish.png|Taddle Drago Knight Critical Finish (Fire and Arrow) (Prelude) Taddle DKN CF & TCS Prelude.png|Taddle Drago Knight Critical Finish (Fire and Arrow) (Dragon projection) Notes *The name is a reference to the namesake finisher of Soulcalibur IV. See Also *Critical Strike *Critical Combo *Critical Smash References to be added Category:Kamen Rider Finishers